


Like Puzzle Pieces

by iidkkdii



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Cisgender Claire Redfield, Claire Redfield - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Established Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-on dildo, Top Claire Redfield, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, tw for the word cunt, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidkkdii/pseuds/iidkkdii
Summary: The last time Leon tried this with someone, it didn't go too well, but with Claire... the pieces seem to be falling in the right places.





	Like Puzzle Pieces

Leon shivers as Claire runs her smooth fingertips down his torso, tracing his scars and his healing wounds. She doesn’t say a word, instead kissing his chest and collarbones a few times. Her hands are gentle and her lips are soft as they caress his chest scars: the ones from the surgery he endured a few years back. She looks up at him, blue eyes meeting grey.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable…” she whispers, sitting across Leon’s hips. “Not tonight, or the next, or the next. We can do this whenever you’re ready, Leo.”

Leon shakily runs his palms up Claire’s thighs, pressing his thumbs into her hips gently. He sighs and looks at his fingers, choosing to focus on them instead of Claire.

He opens his mouth and then closes it, thinking about what he wants to say to her. because he _knows_ he wants to do this, _knows_ he wants her hands on him, wants her mouth on him, but he’s… scared.

“The… the last time I tried doing this didn’t…” Leon struggles through his words, trying not to let his nerves unsteady his voice. Claire places her hands over his. “It didn’t go too well.”

Claire tucks a finger underneath Leon’s chin and lifts it, guiding him to look at her. searching her face, Leon can’t find any annoyance or disgust or anything like that, just love and acceptance and it kind of makes him want to throw up. (He's unsure why.)

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, Leo,” Claire says, running her thumb over his bottom lip.

He drags his hands up her body and cups her face, bringing her down for a kiss. It's slow and steady and it’s _just_ what Leon needs. It’s something that he can say without words how much he appreciates her, his girlfriend, for putting up with his antics and his eccentricities and his countless fucking problems.

She touches his neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair. When the kiss breaks, they’re both breathless, breathing each other’s breath shortly before Leon softly smiles.

A blush dusts his cheeks and Claire kisses both of them, then his chin and then moves on to his neck. She kisses the areas where he’s been bitten countless times, biting new, more positive marks there. Claire grips his sides and kisses down his torso, pressing lip-sized bruises into his skin.

Watching her, Leon bites his lip, ignoring the tiny twitches of muscle whenever something is too ticklish. She hooks her fingers into his loose-fitting boxers, looking at him for consent to take them off. Once he nods, she pulls them off his his hips and down his legs, dropping them on the floor somewhere.

Slowly, Claire parts his thighs, pushing his knees up and she settles herself on her stomach between his legs. Leon sighs shakily, closing his eyes and fisting the sheets in his hands beside him.

It's terrifying being so intimate with someone who knows every single thing about you. He’s terrified that if he does something stupid (like he probably will end up doing), Claire will laugh at him and leave. He knows she won’t, but… what if?

“I can practically hear you overthinking up there, Leon,” Claire murmurs, running her fingers up and down Leon’s legs. “You’re really tense. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Leon nods, whispering the word, “yes,” over and over again, refusing to open his eyes to look at Claire. The bed shifts underneath him and, upon opening his eyes, Claire is leaning over his face again. Her eyes are intense and she has a protective air about her.

“I'm not forcing you to do anything. We can stop or we can keep going, but I need to know what you need from me right now.”

Leon clenches his jaw, his eyebrows knitting close together. “I want to, Claire, I just... I'm just so… weird, I guess, down- down there.”

Leon sits up, Claire rising with him, the both of them still face to face. His heart beats quickly in his chest, anxiety and nerves rushing through his veins. She cups his face, holding him close.

“Leon Scott Kennedy, listen to me, and listen to me good. you’re good,” kiss on his forehead, “and strong,” a kiss on his nose, “and handsome,” kiss on his chin, “and you’re the perfect man for me.”

She follows the last statement with a solid kiss on his lips, strong and steadfast, showing Leon that she can handle his insecurities and imperfections at any time of the day. She kisses him so hard and so passionately that, even though he’s buck-naked when she still has her underwear on, he still feels safe and protected. And even though he feels vulnerable, he knows that Claire can and will protect him against anything that may come from their way.

Once Claire pulls away, sucking another hickey onto Leon’s neck, this one just underneath his jaw, she pushes him back down onto his back and slinks down between his legs again. She kisses his inner thighs, littering tons of hickeys there, marking that area as hers. Encircling the tops of Leon’s thighs with her hands, she licks a broad stripe up his folds.

Leon gasps, holding the breath in his lungs until Claire licks again, her tongue slipping in between the folds, up his slit. He tenses when she sucks on his t-cock, her tongue licking the underside of it. He sighs sharply through his teeth, his hands… not knowing what to do with his hands. He manages finds anchorage in Claire’s locks of auburn hair, his other hand on top of one of hers. He can’t help but whimper pathetically when she slips a finger inside of him, rubbing his ever elusive g-spot upon finding it. Her finger explores his wet heat and Leon’s eyebrows furrow together, his jaw slacking, tiny pants leaving his mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Leon moans quietly, his muscles tensing again. “Fuck, Claire.”

Claire smiles, her mouth and nose buried in Leon’s junk, her nose nudging his t-cock while her tongue fucks into him along with her finger. Her eyes watch leon’s face, watch as he falls to pieces beneath her tongue.

“You’re close, Leo, I can taste it on you,” Claire murmurs, her tone filthy and borderline hungry. “I want you to come on my tongue.”

Leon pushes his head into the pillows, teeth gritting together, grinding his hips onto Claire’s mouth. A whimpering moan leaves his throat, Claire’s name on his tongue. Claire laces her fingers with Leon’s, grounding him on this planet while his mind blanks out, the erotic tension leaving his body. Head still in the clouds, he pulls Claire up with a hand in her hair, and he kisses her -- hard. He can taste himself on her mouth, her lips, a salty sweetness he wasn’t expecting, but the taste isn’t completely unwelcome. She has his come glistening down her chin, which she wipes off with the back of her hand. Kissing her after he just came isn’t as gross or weird as he would’ve thought; in fact, it’s kind of nice and strengthening.

Without even breaking the kiss, Leon says, “I want you to fuck me, Claire-” pausing his words to kiss her briefly. “Please, I want you in me, please.”

Claire nods quickly, kissing him when he kisses her, murmuring between kisses. “Yes, yes, of course.”

Leon doesn’t stop kissing her, trying to rid her mouth of his come, trying to memorize her flavor. eventually, Claire grabs his face, forcibly pulling him away.

"Do you want me to fuck you, or do want me to kiss you?” Claire asks, whispering into his ear. she runs her hands through his hair, pushing it back.

"Fuck me, please, Claire," Leon whimpers, practically begging as he leans in to kiss her again. “Please, I-I need it-” Claire pushes his face away, sliding her hand down to his neck and pushes him down that way. She settles herself across his hips, her hand still around his throat.

"Calm down, Leo, I’ll give you what you need, I promise, I just need to get what we need to make you feel good okay? Can you wait, like, two minutes for me to get ready? Can you be a good boy for me while I'm gone?”

Leon nods, submissive desire clouding his grey gaze. He already looks so wrecked, but Claire wants to push his limits. She wants to see how much he can take before he absolutely cannot take more. She wants to see how far she can push him before he crumbles.

Instead, she gets off him, and unclasps her bra as she walks away, leaving it on the floor. She looks back, watching as leon slips a hand between his legs and plays with himself, watching her.

“Uh-uh, get your hand outta there, Leo. I don’t fuck bad boys,” she scolds him nonchalantly, turning back around once she hears him whine in protest and pull his hand back.

Leon watches her as she opens a drawer in her dresser, picks something out of it and slips off her panties. His heart skips a beat when Claire pulls on a harness of some kind, buckling it snugly over her hips. A long, girthy silicone cock protrudes from the leather harness, making Leon blush furiously. As Claire walks back, the cock bouncing with every step of hers, she grabs a small plastic bottle, and sits on her heels, positioning leon’s thighs on top of hers. Claire pops the lid of the tube and drizzles clear gel-y liquid onto her cock, using her hand to wet the whole thing.

She then uses her slicked-up hand to lube Leon’s hole, brushing her fingertips over his t-cock. He stutters out a breath, holding his oxygen when Claire directs her cock to his opening, cold silicone and colder lube chilling him the bone. She manages to push a little over half of the dildo in before Leon needs to stop, to take a break. He stops her hips with his hand on her upper chest, just above her breast, fingernails digging into her skin. He runs his hand up her neck, cupping the back of it gently.

"F-fuck, c, so thick-” Leon mumbles, hooking his fingers underneath the leather harness and slowly pulling her hips to his. by doing this, he controls the pace of the intrusion, and he can get used to to it at his own pace. “So big…”

Claire runs her palms over his chest, flicking her thumbs over each nipple before attaching her lips to his left one. Leon’s chest heaves with each breath, stuttering with every moan, whimper, whine. Leon gives Claire the go-ahead, cupping one of her breasts in his hand, pulling her up for another kiss with his free hand. She carefully fucks the silicone cock in and out of Leon’s core, quietly praising him, _taking it so good, baby_ and _so pretty with my cock in your cunt, Leo_. With every one of her words, Leon responds with something along the lines of _love being a good boy for you_ and _feels so good inside, claire_ or just a breathy, choked off moan.

It would seem as though Claire had marked every inch of Leon’s skin, but she manages to find free space to suck and nibble hickeys, her marks of _mine, this boy is mine_ , onto his body. She presses bruises the size of her fingertips in his thighs and hips and she wants to make sure that Leon will feel her cock well into tomorrow, fucking him harder, with slow, careful strokes.

Leon is glistening, nearly slippery to the touch with his and Claire’s sweat. One of his hands reaches down, between him and claire, to jerk his t-cock. A tight coil of warmth and tightness pools in his gut, low and heavy, so fucking heavy.

"After I finish fucking you,” Claire murmurs into the shell of Leon’s ear. “I'm gonna ride your face and you’re gonna make me come, does that sound doable to you, baby?”

Leon nods, breathing out so many affirmations, _yes, yes, i wanna make you come, wanna make you feel good_ , that pool of tight heat getting tighter and hotter. His walls clench around Claire’s pseudo-cock, his thighs and arms trembling from the force of his oncoming orgasm.

"Fuck, Claire,” Leon moans, the heat spreading from his head to his toes, walls clenching and unclenching, legs shaking.

Leon has always considered himself as romantic, so it doesn’t surprise him at all when he kisses Claire while crying out her name as she fucks him through the orgasmic wave of nearly overwhelming pleasure.

Claire gently pulls out, taking off her harness and discarding it somewhere on the floor. running her hands everywhere over his tired, spent form, she grins and tells him how proud she is of him, how proud she is that he took her cock so well, so good for her. Leon breathes heavily out through his nose and mouth, turning an exhausted smile her way with sleepy eyes. Using the last reserves of his energy, he flips her onto her back and pulls her towards the edge of the bed. He gets on his knees at the side of their shared bed, situating himself between her legs.

Claire props herself up onto her elbows, watching as Leon licks and then envelopes her core with his mouth. She falls back, her fingers playing with her nipples, focusing on Leon’s skilled tongue. It’s her turn to moan her partner’s name, _leon, leon, leon_ dripping off her tongue sultrily. she says his name like a prayer and it’ll save her from doomsday.

Leon holds her legs open with two steady hands and cautiously, he slips his middle finger inside her, thrusting it in and out. He sucks on her clit as he looks up and makes contact with her desire-clouded blue eyes.

“Fuck, Leo, so good with your tongue,” she praises, words getting caught amidst moans and little punched out breaths. “Make me come on it, won’t you? Such a good boy for me, Leo, baby.”

Leon whimpers in response, closing those sky-grey hues from her view, adding his ring finger alongside his middle one. It’s not long before Claire shudders and comes -- hard -- on Leon’s tongue.

Hungrily, he laps up her taste like a dog. He kisses up her body, sucking gently here and there, marking her like she marked him, but with less marks and lacking the intensity she marked him with. He kisses her lips again, long and slow and, tilting his head to the side, he brushes her tongue with hers.

Kissing her neck, he murmurs, “I wish we could keep doing that forever, but I’m so tired… mmm, jus’ wanna sleep.”

Claire sounds little bit out of it as well when she answers Leon. “Before we go to sleep, we need to wash the toy and put it away, we need to change the sheets because you, sir, are very messy when you come-”

Leon blushes, cutting her off. “What if we did all that later?”

“As much as I would love to… the sheets are really sticky.” Claire sits up, helping Leon stand on shaky, post-O legs.

She picks up the strap-on and tosses it on top of her dresser, opens one of Leon’s dresser drawers, throwing a pair of loose boxers at him. Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Leon grumpily puts the underwear on and helps Claire change the bedsheets. Claire has since put on one of Leon’s t-shirts and a pair of boyshorts.

Leon collapses onto the clean bed, pulling Claire down onto it with it, two solid arms around her waist, holding her close. he nuzzles his face against her chest, closes his eyes and dozes off, quickly falling asleep against his girlfriend’s side.

Claire sleepily traces her boyfriend’s scars with soft fingertips, her nose pressed into his brunet locks. she pulls the blanket up to Leon’s nose, deciding his warmth is more important since he’s not wearing as much as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> My first official work on Ao3... figures it would be smut, lmfao. I hope you enjoyed this!! ♡


End file.
